Shining Silver
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: After being saved from his Uncle, Harry changes most everything about him... and just in time for a new Professor. LoganHarry M for language and sexual themes.


By da way, I read my first LoganHarry story a few weeks back (was grounded between then and now... might still be) and I just had to do one of my own. I rather like how it turned out.

Either way... cussing, jokes of the incestous nature, and my odd deviation of characters.

* * *

Shining Silver

Harry Potter – X-Men Crossover

Written by:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Harry… we're only worried. You've changed so much since the summer. Did… did something happen at the Dursleys'?"

Harry had indeed changed quite a bit since sixth year. His figure changed from a meek, frail teenager to a tall (towering over Ron at near six and a half feet tall), muscled young adult. Of course, he wasn't 'ripped' but his muscle could be seen easily. That unmanageable nest on his head grew out to his jaw, now laying flat with a slight wave. His glasses had been abandoned after Snape had given him a corrective Potion. The arch of his right eyebrow had been pierced, along with the bridge of his nose and the left side of his lip. Around his neck was a thick, black leather dog collar. Anymore, his attire consisted of form-fitting leather and silk and black dragonhide boots.

All in all, he'd become quite the attractive young man.

"I merely came to the conclusion it's my life and I'll live it as I see fit. Over the summer, I became an adult in Wizard's standards; thus, I gained my inheritance and used the money to buy a completely new wardrobe. It fits, yeah?"

Hermione and Ron merely stared at him, giving him a worried glance. Harry rolled his eyes; it figured they wouldn't understand. Draco did though. With a smile, Harry wiggled his fingers to said blonde male in what Draco had dubbed the "gay wave." He could hear the snort before he received a wave in return.

During the summer, Lucius Malfoy had discovered what was really happening at Privet Drive and practically freaked out. The man stormed into the house and had to restrain himself from torturing the Dursleys to the point of insanity as he stole an unconscious Harry from his 'loving' family. Taking him back to Malfoy Manor, he set to work healing the boy himself. The extent of the damage enraged the elder Malfoy to the point Draco ran in to see what was wrong… and nearly lost his lunch instead.

Harry's back had been torn to near shreds, muscle and bone exposed to the air and a slight infection already settling in. His side had been slashed open and parts of his large intestines were hanging out. His left arm was twisted at such an odd angle, Draco was sure it would never heal properly. (And it didn't – Harry still can't move his arm or fingers just right.) Burns littered his chest and what appeared to be healing gunshot wound was near his collarbone. A new scar stretched from his eye to his chin, marring pale pink lips.

"F-Father… what happened to Potter?"

"His family."

Draco gulped. Malfoys stuck together as a family; it was the most important thing. To hear that someone, a Muggle no less, abused their child, adopted or not, was enough to make him see red. Which was why, when Harry finally woke three days later, the blonde latched onto him and soothed him as he broke down for the first time since he was five.

It took only two weeks before Lucius decided he would 'adopt' Harry using an ancient Pureblood ritual. This kept the raven haired boy from being harmed by anyone part of the family and otherwise. Draco taught him everything he would need to know as he was now part of a prestigious Pureblood family. That was how Harry obtained his amazing new fashion sense.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Oh, he must have zoned out.

"Just thinking."

"Well, you missed Professor Dumbledore's speech! There's a new Defense Professor… who isn't a Wizard!"

A thin, dark brow rose in question.

"Just watch!"

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against Neville who smiled and ruffled his hair. Harry adored Neville… in a purely platonic way, of course. The boy was nice and Harry knew of Ron's crush. And Hermione's, of course. There was a loud bang that had everyone jump (except Harry) as the doors flew open.

Harry stopped breathing.

The man standing there was tall and rugged, his dark hair wild. Those clothes had Harry wiping his chin to insure no drool had sprung forth. White t-shirt, deep brown leather jacket, form fitting, low rider jeans, and worn leather boots. Poor Harry was positive he wasn't the only one currently sitting with a 'problem.'

"Ah yes, it seems you've finally arrived."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. It wasn't exactly easy to find this place… could have warned me of that."

"It must have skipped my mind. Excuse my rudeness."

The new arrival merely rolled his eyes and strolled up to the Head Table… but not before stopping when he saw Harry. Said boy resisted the urge to gulp; instead, he raised an eyebrow and threw the mysterious male an all too innocent smile. That only served to make the rugged male smirk before he continued on his trek to the table.

Harry was going to love this year.

* * *

"Look. My name is Logan. Just Logan. I want none of this Professor shit. Got it?"

Oh yes, Harry was going to adore this man.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Harry laughed when the male snorted. This earned him odd looks from his peers and another smirk from Logan. Was it wrong to feel special when he earned those dangerous smirks?

"What?"

"Erm… well… how are you our Defense Professor if you're not a Wizard?"

"I'm a Mutant."

Harry blinked. He said it almost… proudly. A smile spread across his lips and he sighed dreamily. The man was so cocky. He felt a tingle of excitement shoot down his spine when he heard someone demand he show them. Rolling his eyes, Logan held his arms out with his hands in fists. Many people gasped when those blades slowly came from between his knuckles.

Harry giggled with barely contained excitement and utter glee.

Oh, maybe he shouldn't do that. People were staring oddly at him again. Except Logan, who was now making his way up to Harry's seat? Well, this could be very interesting. Feigning disinterest, Harry peered up at the male through his lashes. So, he wasn't "pretty" like Draco, who was almost effeminate, but Draco had told him that look would kill any man and have them on their knees, begging.

"Well, is there something you find funny…?"

"Mmm, I'm Harry and no. Just interesting. Can I touch them?"

He pointed to the blades with a single slender, artistic finger. Everyone around him gasped again. Really. With another smirk, Logan nodded and held out his hand, the blades shining in the dim light. Harry could have giggled again as he reached out and ran the tips of his fingers over the cold steel.

It was so… intimate.

"They're so smooth and cold. You must have used them quite a bit in battle, but there are no nicks or scratches. For that matter," Harry physically grabbed his hand and brought it close to his eyes, "you have no scars, but you're teaching Defense which means you must have quite an amount of experience. That and your hands are rough."

Of course Harry would know something like that, but everyone was still amazed. Even Logan had his eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the boy who stared at his hand so closely, unafraid of the blades mere inches from his throat.

"I fought a war amongst our kind before arriving here."

That smile in the boy's face was too depressing; Logan had to hold back from looking away.

"Like I did… for sixteen years of my seventeen year life."

Poor kid.

* * *

Harry let out a groan as the light suddenly hit him. God damned, mother fucking light.

"It's a right bitch, isn't it?"

Harry moaned in response, hiding his eyes from the light. Wait a second… that was Logan's voice. Why the hell was Logan's voice next to his ear? Last he checked he was in bed. His eyes shot open and his head snapped up. Bad idea. He yelped in pain and nearly fell backwards.

"Hey! Easy. That's not exactly a comfortable position to sleep in."

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep during class. From what your friends told me, you don't get much sleep so I let you be."

Harry blinked a few times before sending a smile to Logan that really made him question his sexuality. Well, he was questioning it the first time he saw the boy in the dining hall.

"Thank you. Snape stopped giving me Dreamless Sleep because he was positive I'd become addicted. At least the visions stopped."

With that, Harry yawned and promptly fell back asleep. Logan couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he reached over and gathered the boy into his arms. A difficult feat mind you, considering Harry was so tall. Humming came from Harry's chest as he brought the boy into his personal chambers.

Give him the bed, or the couch?

With a nod, the male walked quickly across the floor and into the bedroom. It took him mere moments to have Harry under the thick, warm comforters. Seeing the boy actually curled up, pale lips parted and a peaceful expression to his face, it warmed his heart in ways unimaginable.

With a smile, Logan went back into the living area and plopped onto the couch, going to work on the plans for his classes… and fell asleep fifteen minutes in.

"Logan… hey Logan… wake up."

"No…"

"I'll give you a kiss."

"…depends."

A giggle.

"On the lips."

One eye cracked open and stared at the boy smiling innocently. This could certainly be interesting. With a smirk, Logan sat up and rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. Yawning loudly, he mumbled, "Okay, I'm up."

Harry smiled sweetly and leaned over to press an innocent kiss to the male's lips. As soon as their lips connected, Logan knew he'd never give this boy to anyone else. His arms shot out and wrapped securely around Harry's waist, pulling him down onto him. The squeak that came from the boy made Logan chuckle before he pulled him into another kiss.

The passion and love poured into that simple contact nearly brought tears to his eyes. A tongue ran along his lower lip, and who was he to deny it entrance? As soon as his lips parted, a moan bubbled from his chest at the feeling of having his mouth mapped out so thoroughly. A hand had splayed itself over his lower back and another gripped his neck, holding him close. Harry's own were curled into fists, resting on the solid chest in front of him.

Eventually, Harry shyly responded by pressing his own tongue against the one invading his mouth. The moan that came from the rugged man made Harry shiver in delight and press closer, performing the same act again. Not too long afterwards, the need for air made itself known and they pulled apart, Harry panting and Logan smirking.

"You know…"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"That was two."

The older male chuckled before pulling Harry back to him.

* * *

"You know I am an Elf, correct?"

Logan stopped eating and peered up at Harry.

"I had no idea you were so short. Last I checked, you were rather tall."

"If you're going to be that way, I'll just back to sleeping in the dorm room… with all the hormonal boys."

The older male shook his head vigorously.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I'm a Water Elf, commonly referred to as a Water Nymph. Not by blood… I joined the clan through a ritual during the summer when Lucius saved me from my relatives. He was the witness, and my new father because of it."

Logan stared at the boy as he continued to eat the breakfast. From what the Headmaster, Dumbledore, told him, creatures here chose a 'Life Mate' set out by the Council of Fates that was perfect for them in everyway. Before an 'Inheritance,' the creature could date normally and get sexually involved; however, they must stick with that one special person afterwards or both may die.

Harry was a creature.

Harry was of legal age.

Harry already went through his Inheritance.

Harry was with him.

"Harry, I'm your Mate!"

The green-eyed boy looked up to the male with a questioning look.

"As stated by the Council of Fates, a creature of Inheritance cannot be with anyone after said Inheritance besides their determined Life mate."

"How do you know so much?"

"Um… Dumbledore mentioned it to me."

"Oh, that old prat. He knew I was a creature and he knew we are together."

Logan smirked and reached across the table to press a kiss to the young man's lips, receiving a happy mewl in return. Hearing Harry so happy was the only thing Logan really needed. He nearly cringed; he was going soft and it was because of the boy… now sitting in his lap.

"When did you move?"

"You zoned out, hmm? Well, all that really matters is the fact that I am here now."

Logan nodded his agreement as those lovely pink lips reattached themselves to his own. This was something he could really get used to. His fingers ran over the boy's sides, pushing up under his shirt as slightly muscled arms draped about his neck.

Oh yes, he could learn to love this.

* * *

"Harry, why don't you sleep in the dorms?"

"Because I share rooms with Logan."

"What!?"

Harry blinked and looked up to see the twin looks of shock on his friend's faces. Was it really so shocking? Since there was no rule against it, they didn't hold back on their public displays of affection.

Speak of the devil!

At that very moment, Logan walked in and bent to press a kiss to his cheek and forehead. Harry loved those small signs of affection. They made him feel so loved.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning Logan."

"Make sure you eat. It's the weekend and I'm stealing you for damn near forty-eight hours."

"Um… don't you already steal me for about… fourteen hours of the day?"

Logan made a face that Harry thought was adorable.

"But we're asleep during half of that."

"I'm asleep with you."

"That is not the point I'm trying to make."

Harry just smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, ignoring the scratchy stubble. After all, that rugged appearance was something Harry adored. Though, the older male merely set him a look that told him that had not necessarily worked. How depressing.

"Alright, alright. Let me eat first. Git."

Logan smiled and plopped himself onto the seat next to Harry, causing quite the commotion. Well, when Draco started sitting there only two days before, that caused a commotion. This was more of a riot. A Professor had never before sat himself with the students to only sit next to his student lover (technically, Mate but only Dumbledore knew of this).

"Harry…?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Why in the bloody hell do you get the sexy one?"

Harry only laughed as Draco glared.

* * *

Harry finally understood what Draco meant by that question.

"Oh… so… you were more complaining than being funny?"

"Mostly."

Harry had discovered during his ritual that Draco was a Faerie by Pureblood. His kind was unique, for they held a normal Human height and controlled emotions, not nature.

Whose mate was apparently another mutant named Scott Summers.

"Draco…?"

"What?"

"Okay, Scott may not be sexy in the way Logan is, but you can't really say he's not hot."

Draco merely glared at him in a rather weak attempt. This caused Harry to laugh as Logan walked in, stopping to press a kiss to the top of his head before walking on. Apparently, he had more work to do for that night. And then the aforementioned mutant walked in and sat in a chair opposite them.

"Scott… you realize you can sit next to Draco."

"No. He had requested I don't."

"Draco… you're a bitch."

Another weak glare was all he received in response before papers were slammed onto the table in front of him. Green eyes stared at them curiously before the owner of said eyes let out a squeak as he was lifted into the air. Though, he did mewl; it was lovely having those strong arms around him.

"Happy to see me?"

"No. Draco just finished with me and I feel so cuddly!"

Harry snapped his head to Scott when said male growled. Oh, possessive. Draco would learn to adore this man even if only for the fact he was a jealous and possessive man. Wait… Logan could be like that too. And it was quite the sight to behold.

"What are you thinking about?"

Logan kissed his temple.

"Your possessive nature."

"I enjoy my possessive nature."

"I enjoy it as well."

"Shut up you two! It's like listening to a sappy, old couple. It's making me sick."

Harry laughed and curled up to snuggle back against Logan's chest. He said nothing more to Draco, finding it much more pleasant to have fingers card through his hair. Said blonde huffed and stood from the seat only to plop into Scott's lap.

"Draco, you whore! What about me?"

"Tch. Incest stops being a turn on after so long."

Both Scott and Logan spit out the drink they happened to have at the same time.

* * *

"Hey Logan…"

"Hmm?"

"Look up from the essays. This is important."

Logan blinked a few times and finally took his eyes away from the papers. His gaze was questioning as he pulled himself into a more comfortable position. Harry took a deep breath.

"Poppy says I'm pregnant."

Silence. Very, very awkward silence.

"Logan?"

"So that's why you were sick…"

"Well, yes."

"So it's nothing that could kill you?"

"Not that I know of…?"

Logan seemed to think on this for a moment before smiling like a loon and lifting Harry from the seat to drag him into some sort of frenzied dance. Well, it wasn't exactly expected but Harry was just happy Logan did not seem angry at him. That was always a plus. Of course, Draco had to come in and ruin the moment.

"Why are you two dancing?"

"Because I'm-"

"Harry!"

"GAH!"

Logan dropped Harry when the said male yelped, another set of arms reaching out to catch him. Harry blinked; he knew those arms. It was over the summer when those arms rocked him after a wretched nightmare or pulled him into a loving hug when he broke down.

"Erm… hi Dad."

Lucius Malfoy could be a very intimidating man and this was one of those moments. Draco tried not to laugh in the background, a hand covering his pale lips.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing and why didn't you tell me about this!? Sure, I'm only your adoptive father, but don't you think I'd like to know about these things? Draco told me the first moment he found out… though he didn't seem too happy about – Oh; I walked in at a bad time! You two looked so happy… what did I miss?"

Harry forgot just how much Lucius could talk when excited… or angry.

"Um… well… I didn't tell you because I wasn't too sure of it until just recently and when you walked in, I had told him I was pregnant."

"You… you're… my son is pregnant."

"Yes."

"Draco, you lost."

"What!?"

Lucius nodded, plopping onto the couch with Harry still in his arms. Draco and Lucius were apparently arguing (though Harry couldn't understand a word of their language) as Logan took a seat next to Lucius and began to rub soothing circles into Harry's side. He practically melted at the touch. The elder Malfoy noticed this and chuckled, letting Harry move into Logan's lap.

Listening to Harry's family argue as said male slept in his lap got Logan to smile.

He could learn to love this.

* * *

So there you have it! Something I posted after maybe five weeks of absence! Hope it makes y'all feel better.

R & R lurvelies!


End file.
